Les pouvoirs du temps
by winry
Summary: Qu'est-ce qui arriverait si Shaolan se faisait enlever sous les yeux de Sakura? Et elle et Stéphanie réussiront-elles à le retrouver?
1. La disparition

Bonjour! Bon! Je dis pas que c'est le meilleur fanfiction que vous allez lire de votre vie mais amusez-vous! Et je vais essayer de vous faire pleurer pendant l'histoire! J'espère réussir! Surtout ne vous gênez pas pour m'envoyer vos commentaires, c'est toujours intéressant de savoir ce que les autres pensent de nos histoires! ) Amusez-vous!

Chapitre 1 – La disparition

Le trait le plus fascinant du visage de Sakura Kinomoto avait toujours été ce sourire qu'elle affichait presque tout le temps. Quand ses lèvres s'étiraient pour exprimer sa joie, ses yeux se mettaient à briller, comme si un million d'étoiles s'allumaient en elle. C'est un trait extraordinaire que la jeune chasseuse avait toujours possédé.

Cela faisait un an que les cartes avaient été toutes attrapées et bien sûr, changées en cartes de Sakura. Avec l'aide de Shaolan, de Kéro et de Tomoyo, Sakura avait courageusement réussi à passer à travers toutes les étapes de son périple. Maintenant, la paix était revenue. Shaolan et Kéro commençaient même à bien s'entendre. Mais une chose manquait à Sakura. Elle n'avait jamais avoué à Shaolan qu'elle l'aimait. Et c'était un poids de plus en plus lourd à transporter pour elle. Le voir chaque jour avec ses beaux yeux noisette était rendu très difficile. On ne peut pas toujours garder en dedans ce qu'on ressent...

Sakura se réveilla en sursaut. La cloche venait de retentir. Elle leva la tête et balaya un regard absent à travers la classe. Tomoyo se mit à rire.

-Tu t'es encore endormie?

-Oh! Désolée, mais je ne supporte pas les cours de géographie. C'est si long et ennuyant.

-Je sais bien...Ne t'inquiète pas! Je te prêterai mes notes!

-Merci Tomoyo! Tu es vraiment gentille. Tu viens toujours coucher chez moi ce soir?

-Oui! J'ai même fait un gâteau pour Kéro!

-Tu n'aurais pas dû. Il est tellement gourmand!

Les deux filles quittèrent la classe en riant joyeusement.

Sakura était en train de raconter à Tomoyo la fois où Kéro avait eu mal au ventre toute la nuit parce qu'il avait trop mangé quand Shaolan arriva à côté d'elles.

-Bonjour les filles.

Sakura sursauta. Elle se mit à rougir.

-Bonjour Shaolan! Dit joyeusement Tomoyo.

-Bonjour Tomoyo. Ça va Sakura? Tu as l'air étrange...

Sakura était maintenant toute rouge. Elle se mit à fixer le sol.

-Bon! Je dois aller préparer le souper. À ce soir Sakura!

-Oui! À plus tard!

Sakura n'avait maintenant plus le choix de faire la conversation à Shaolan. Ne sachant pas trop pourquoi, elle se sentait très gênée.

-Sakura...je dois te parler.

-Euh...oui! Pas de problème Shaolan!

Shaolan entraîna Sakura sous un arbre. Et il commença à lui dire ce qu'il avait de si important à dire.

-C'est alors qu'il m'a appris qu'il avait une petite amie, expliqua tristement Sakura à Tomoyo.

C'était le soir et Tomoyo était dans la chambre de Sakura. Kéro, évidemment, mangeait le gâteau que Tomoyo avait confectionné pour lui. L'après-midi même, Shaolan avait appris à Sakura qu'il s'était fait une petite amie. Une nouvelle étudiante qui était d'un an moins âgée qu'eux. Cela attristait Sakura, même si elle essayait de ne pas le montrer.

-Woah...c'est une nouvelle importante, dit Tomoyo en réfléchissant.

-Je sais...mais tu sais, je suis sûre qu'il est plus heureux comme ça!

Tomoyo savait pourquoi Shaolan avait une petite amie. Il avait été tanné d'attendre après la déclaration de Sakura. Et elle n'était pas si sûre que Shaolan était si heureux que ça. Mais Sakura, aussi naïve que d'habitude, semblait persuadée que Shaolan ne l'aimait pas. C'était si triste.

Sakura mit beaucoup de temps à s'endormir. Elle avait dans sa tête les images de Shaolan. Tous ces souvenirs d'elle et lui, toutes les fois où ils avaient passé de bons moments. Et plus elle pensait, plus elle se rendait compte que peut-être qu'après tout, Shaolan l'avait aimée. Mais c'était trop tard. Il avait trouvé ailleurs ce que Sakura aurait pu lui donner. Et pourquoi lui avait-il annoncé cela si tristement? Comme si c'était une mauvaise nouvelle. Sakura s'endormit enfin, la tête pleine de ces idées, de ces questions et des réponses qu'elle ne sut trouver.

Sakura aperçut le toboggan pingouin. Pourquoi était-elle soudain dans le parc? Le vent était léger comme une brise qui caressait ses joues douces. Mais pourquoi était-elle ici?

-Kéro?

Aucune réponse.

-Tomoyo? Tu es là?

Personne ne répondit à son appel. Elle s'approcha lentement du toboggan. Elle sentait une présence familière. Épeurante mais rassurante en même temps. Qu'était-ce? Soudain, Sakura aperçut Shaolan. Elle en fut rassurée.

-Shao...

Mais soudain, une autre silhouette s'approcha de celle de Shaolan. Sakura décida de se taire et d'observer. Elle se cacha derrière le toboggan, incrédule, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait. Shaolan et la silhouette s'éloignèrent un peu. Lorsqu'ils passèrent sous un lampadaire, Sakura put voir le visage de l'ombre qui suivait Shaolan. C'était une fille aux cheveux noirs, courts et frisés. Elle portait l'uniforme de l'école Tomoeda. Sakura s'approcha un peu de la scène, à pas feutrés. La fille devait être la petite amie de Shaolan. Elle en eut la confirmation quand celle-ci empoigna Shaolan et l'embrassa passionnément. Sakura était dégoutée. Elle ne pensait pas que ce serait aussi difficile de voir Shaolan embrasser quelqu'un.

Soudain, quatre garçons passèrent à côté de Sakura en courant. La fille aux cheveux noirs défit son étreinte et se dirrigea vers eux.

-Shaolan!

C'est Sakura qui avait crié. Elle venait de comprendre pourquoi les quatre garçons étaient là. Ils se jetèrent cruellement sur Shaolan et le plaquèrent par terre, dans le sable. Sakura accoura vers eux et essaya d'en frapper un. Mais son poing passa à travers lui et il n'eut même pas l'air de se rendre compte qu'elle était là.

-Non laissez-le. S'il vous plait! S'écria Sakura, en larmes.

Mais personne ne porta attention. On attacha Shaolan. Il avait du sang qui lui coulait de la bouche. Sakura lui tendit une main pour l'agripper. Mais sa main passa à travers sa chair. Sakura se tourna vers la fille aux cheveux noirs. Celle-ci la fixait, d'un regard cruel. À ce moment, elle eut vraiment l'impression que la cruelle fille pouvait la voir. Et qu'elle en était la seule.

-Shaolan!

Les quatre garçons étaient maintenant rendus loin dans le bois et on entendait les cris de Shaolan au loin. Sakura tomba par terre et ses yeux se fermèrent.

-Sakura! Réveille-toi! Kéro fais quelque chose.

-J'essaie mais as-tu vu ma taille?

Sakura ouvrit soudain les yeux.

-Shaolan.

-Euh...moi c'est Tomoyo! Lui c'est Kéro. Pourquoi t'agitais-tu ainsi? Tu as fait un cauchemar?

Sakura se jeta sur le téléphone. Elle composa le numéro de Shaolan.

-Stéphanie?

-Oui Sakura?

-Shaolan dort en ce moment.

-Oui! Je m'apprêtais à aller le réveiller. Il est tellement paresseux...

-Va voir s'il est dans son tu veux. Je reviens.

Ce fut une Stéphanie paniquée qui reprit le téléphone. Évidemment, le lit de Shaolan était vide et il n'y avait aucune signe de vie dans la maison. Sakura le savait. Shaolan avait été enlevé. Par sa petite amie. Elle raccrocha lentement pendant que Stéphanie criait dans le téléphone. Elle regarda sa chambre d'un regard vide d'émotions et se leva. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Finalement, elle se rendit à l'école comme d'habitude. Tomoyo ne réussit pas à lui arracher un mot sur ce qui se passait. Sakura en parlerait plus tard...


	2. Eriol

L'heure du midi arriva enfin. L'avant-midi avait semblé pour Sakura aussi long que l'éternité. Elle n'avait pas dit un mot, dépassée par les évènements. Elle était en train de se rendre à son casier quand on lui empoigna le bras. C'était Stéphanie et elle la tira dans les toilettes des filles. Stéphanie avait le teint pâle et les yeux pleins d'eau.

-Sakura. Où est mon cousin? Comment savais-tu que...

-Je ne sais pas. J'ai fait ce rêve...il se faisait enlever...par sa petite amie.

-Quoi?! Sa petite amie?! Il a une petite amie...

-Oui je l'ai appris hier... Je crois qu'elle a quelque chose à voir dans son enlèvement.

-Nous devons absolument faire quelque chose! C'est horrible! Sakura...je veux le revoir.

-Moi aussi Stéphanie...tu sais que je suis...amoureuse de lui et ça me fait très mal.

-D'accord. Sakura, ce soir, viens chez moi. Nous ferons un plan pour aller le chercher.

-Oui. Tu as raison. À ce soir Stéphanie.

Stéphanie enlaça Sakura. Elle seule comprenait comment Sakura se sentait parce qu'elle était elle aussi amoureuse du garçon. Toute la matinée elle s'était retenue de ne pas pleurer. Elle s'inquiétait énormément pour son cousin et elle se doutait que si Sakura avait pu prévoir son enlèvement, cela avait à voir avec la magie.

Sakura sonna à la porte de Stéphanie qui ouvrit aussitôt. Stéphanie avait enfilé sa tenue de combat. Elle avait encore les yeux remplis d'eau, comme si elle venait de pleurer. Cela attrista Sakura, qui était plus capable de retenir ses larmes.

-Sakura...je...il me manque tellement.

-Je sais Stéphanie. Allons dans la cuisine. J'ai apporté des pancakes. Nous essaierons de trouver un plan.

-Bonne idée. Merci d'être venue. Je te suis très reconnaissante.

-Ce n'est rien Stéphanie.

Sakura fit cuire les pancakes et les deux filles les dégustèrent en essayant de trouver la cause de la disparition de Shaolan. Elles en vinrent à la conclusion que c'était la faute de sa petite amie. Et qu'elle en voulait peut-être à Shaolan pour ses pouvoirs magiques. Mais elles ne savaient pas quoi faire pour aller le récupérer.

-Si on allait voir dans sa chambre.

-Pourquoi?

-Je ne sais pas, dit Sakura en songeant, peut-être nous a-t-il laissé un indice, quelque chose, un appel à l'aide.

-Je crois qu'il avait quitté l'appartement par lui-même, pour aller rejoindre cette fille.

-Je suis d'accord. Mais allons vérifier. Qui sait?

-Tu as raison Sakura.

Aussitôt que les deux filles ouvrirent la porte, elles en furent abasourdies. Sur le lit était assis un garçon d'environ leur âge, les bras croisés, l'air calme. Mais elles le connaissaient...

-Eriol!

Sakura lui sauta au cou. Depuis que les cartes avaient été transformées, elle ne l'avait pas revu. Stéphanie resta à l'écard. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle s'était toujours méfiée de ce garçon.

-Bonjour Sakura. Bonjour Stéphanie. Écoutez, je sais pourquoi Shaolan est disparu. Cette fille avec qui il sortait, je l'observe de loin depuis un bon moment. Elle est cousine avec Clowreed. Et je crois qu'elle veut tes cartes Sakura.

Les yeux de Sakura s'emplirent d'eau. Elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'un jour ses pouvoirs magiques causeraient du tord à Shaolan. Jamais elle n'avait réalisé à quel point sa relation avec lui était dangereuse. Plus elle y pensait et plus elle se disait qu'elle aurait dû prévoir ce coup. Elle aimait Shaolan. Et c'était évident. Donc le meilleur moyen de l'atteindre était bien sûr de faire du mal au jeune garçon.

-Eriol...qu'est-ce que je dois faire? Est-ce que tu sais où il est? Je t'en prie...réponds-moi. Je ne veux pas le laisser dans ce trouble et ne rien faire. Je...

-Calme-toi, dit calmement Eriol. Je ne sais pas exactement où il est, mais je connais un moyen qui pourrait t'aider à le retrouver. Il t'aime Sakura. Et tu l'aimes.

Sakura ne put s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux.

-Il...m'aime?

Stéphanie soupira.

-Sakura, dit Stéphanie en la fixant, qu'est-ce que tu crois? Bien sûr qu'il t'aime! Depuis la première seconde.

-Exact. Et c'est cela qui vous facilitera la tâche.

Stéphanie eut l'air surpris.

-Nous?

-Oui. Toi et Sakura irez à la recherche de Shaolan. Mais Sakura, tu dois me laisser tes cartes. Étant la réincarnation de Clow, je ne peux courir le risque qu'elles ne se retrouvent dans les mains de quelqu'un d'autre.

-Mais...comment vais-je faire sans mes pouvoirs magiques?

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais te conférer de nouveaux pouvoirs.

-Huh...lesquels?

Sakura n'avait jamais combattu sans ses cartes et cela l'effrayait énormément. Elle ne voulait pas de nouveaux pouvoirs magiques. Dans toutes les situations douteuses où elle s'était retrouvée, c'étaient ses cartes adorées qui lui avaient sauvé la mise. Et comment ferait-elle en si peu de temps pour apprendre à utiliser de nouveaux pouvoirs. Soudain, Sakura eut très chaud, comme une bouffée de chaleur qui montait. Elle s'aggripa après Stéphanie. Eriol et Stéphanie lui parlaient mais elle n'entendait rien. Elle glissa par terre et soudain, tout fut noir. Peut-être que la tâche que l'on venait de lui confier était trop lourde après tout.


	3. De nouveaux pouvoirs

-Sakura...ça va?

Sakura ouvrit lentement les yeux.

-Shaolan?

-Oh mon Dieu Sakura! Si Shaolan apprend un jour que tu as pris Eriol pour lui, il va te tuer!

Sakura reconnut la voix de Stéphanie. Elle essaya de se relever. Eriol l'aida. Elle était maintenant assise par terre.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

-Tu t'es évanouie, répondit simplement Eriol.

-Oh...je n'avais pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit.

Eriol aquiesça. Il aida Sakura à venir s'asseoir sur le lit de Shaolan. Sakura s'étendit. Elle se rendit compte que l'oreiller de Shaolan avait exactement l'odeur qu'elle dégageait. Ses yeux se mirent à lui piquer. Elle ne devait pas pleurer. Il n'y avait aucune utilité à cela. Elle se frotta les yeux pour empêcher les larmes de couler.

-Eriol...Stéphanie...j'ai une faveur à vous demander.

-Qu'y a-t-il? Demanda Stéphanie, l'air inquiet.

-Pouvez-vous me laisser seule quelques instants?

Stéphanie vint pour protester mais Eriol l'attrapa par le bras.

-Bien sûr, dit-il. Nous serons à la cuisine.

Aussitôt que la porte fut refermée, Sakura enfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller de Shaolan et elle se mit à pleurer en silence. Elle avait tellement peur de ne jamais le revoir. Juste à y penser, tout son corps de contractait. Comment avait-elle pu laisser le danger tomber sur lui? Elle aurait dû le ressentir, le prévoir. Et pourquoi ne la voyait-il pas le soir où il s'était fait enlever? Tout cela était tellement incertain dans l'esprit de Sakura. Elle n'arrivait vraiment pas à comprendre pourquoi elle n'avait pas pu agir. Elle avait été obligée de se contenter de regarder, passive. Les larmes coulaient tandis que toutes ces questions lui traversaient l'esprit. Quel était ce nouveau pouvoir qu'elle allait devoir utiliser? Et serait-elle capable? Elle ne pouvait pas s'imaginer qu'elle se retrouverait sans cartes. Les cartes étaient son âme après tout. Elles étaient ses meilleures amies, ses conseillères, ses paires. Elle ne s'imaginait pas une seconde sans ces cartes, toutes différentes les unes des autres. Lentement, les yeux de Sakura se fermèrent. Elle cessa de penser à tout cela et quitta son être pour le royaume des rêves. Le peu de sommeil qu'elle avait eu la nuit dernière se manifestait.

Ce fut une Sakura dépeignée et frippée qui entra dans la cuisine, quelques heures plus tard. Stéphanie et Eriol y étaient assis, discutant à voix basse. Quand ils aperçurent Sakura, ils arrêterent de parler.

-Sakura, assieds-toi, dit calmement Eriol.

Sakura s'exécuta. Même Stéphanie la regardait avec un regard grave. Eriol prit la parole.

-Sakura, je sais que tu es forte. Ce que je te demande ne sera pas facile, même plutôt pénible. Mais tu dois le faire. C'est la seule solution pour retrouver Shaolan.

Sakura écoutait en silence, les bras croisés.

-Comme je te l'ai expliqué, je dois t'enlever les cartes. Un jour, j'ai rendu un immense service à un proche parent de Clow. J'ai sauvé la vie à celle qu'il aimait. Sans moi, elle serait morte. En échange, il m'offrit un pouvoir. Il me dit que je pourrais utiliser ce pouvoir seulement quand j'aurais l'occasion de sauver la vie de la personne que j'aime. Mais j'ai décidé de te conférrer ce pouvoir Sakura. Je vais te faire don de ce que ce sorcier m'avait donné. Mais il m'a mis en garde. Une fois que j'aurais sauvé la vie de la personne que j'aime, il y aurait un prix à payer.

-D'accord. Et quel est ce prix?

-Le problème, c'est qu'il ne me l'a pas dit. Il m'a dit que pour la personne qu'on aime, on serait prêt à perdre n'importe quoi. Bref, je veux te transmettre ce pouvoir. Tu t'en serviras pour aller sauver Shaolan. Mais lorsque tu auras réussi, je ne peux rien te garantir. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui va arriver.

Sakura sourit faiblement. Elle se dit qu'effectivement, elle serait prête à donner sa propre vie pour sauver Shaolan. Donc, elle allait accepter ce pouvoir, peu importe le prix qu'elle aurait à payer ensuite.

-J'accepte Eriol.

Stéphanie savait à quel point c'était difficile pour son amie. Elle lui prit le bras, pour l'encourager.

-Bon. Le pouvoir que je vais t'offrir se nomme le pouvoir du temps. Il te permettra d'aller à n'importe quelle époque, passé, présent, futur. Ce sera très difficile. Ce que je ne t'ai pas dit, c'est que je me suis renseigné sur Mila. C'est une sorcière qui se promène à travers le temps. Elle est très douée et surtout, ses pouvoirs sont extrêmements puissants. Premièrement, tu devras voyager à travers les époques pour te trouver des alliés. Seule avec Stéphanie, tu ne peux pas battre sa puissance. Je sais qu'il y a des gens qui ont vécu à travers le passé ou qui vivront à travers le futur qui pourront t'aider. Alors Sakura, en échange de tes cartes, je t'offre ce pouvoir. Donne-moi ta clef.

Sakura décrocha la clef qu'elle portait toujours autour du coup. Elle la tendit à Eriol. Sakura sortit également ses cartes de sa poche. Elle les donna aussi à Eriol. Eriol prit la clef et la plaça entre ses mains. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra.

-C'est très simple. Tu transformes ta clef en scèptre, comme pour incanter une carte. Ensuite, tu précises si tu veux aller dans le passé ou dans le futur. Tu ne pourra revenir dans le présent qu'une seule fois. Après le pouvoir disparaîtra et tu auras à payer le prix, que tu aies retrouvé Shaolan ou non.

Sakura reprit la clef en mains.

-Sakura, tu dois partir tout de suite.

-Mais...je n'ai même pas dit à Tomoyo...et Touya dans tout ça? Et papa?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'en charge.

Sakura empoigna sa clef, étira sa main et ferma les yeux.

-Clef du sceau sacré, moi, Sakura, je te somme de me révéler ta vraie nature!

La clef s'étira aussitôt pour se transformer en scèptre. Stéphanie s'approcha de Sakura et lui prit la main.

-Bonne chance, dit solonellement Eriol.

Sakura lui sourit.

-Scèptre du passé et futur, je suis ta nouvelle maîtresse. Tu m'apporteras dans l'époque où je désire aller. Pour l'instant, transporte-nous dans le passé. Moi, Sakura, je te l'ordonne.

Sakura et Stéphanie disparurent aussitôt, laissant Eriol seul dans la pénombre de la cuisine. Il regarda la pile de cartes et la metta dans sa poche. Il avait beaucoup de pain sur la planche s'il voulait aider Sakura. Il sortit de l'appartement de Stéphanie et se dirrigea vers la maison de Yukito. Il avait absolument besoin de parler à Yue.


	4. L'île aux huîtres

Bon, premièrement je veux sincèrement remercier tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé des reviews, ou qui ont simplement lu mon histoire. J'adore écrire et vous ne savez pas à quel point ça me touche de savoir l'opinion des autres. Et c'est pas parce que je ne vous ai pas répondu que je n'apprécie pas! Et un gros merci à Francis. C'est lui qui m'a fourni des idées pour ce chapitre! Merci tlm et si vous avez des commentaires qui pourraient aider à améliorer mes chapitres gênez-vous surtout pas!

Winry qui vous aime

--------------------------------------

-Sakura, où on est?

Sakura se tourna vers Stéphanie. Celle-ci aborait un regard terrifié. Sakura regarda autour d'elle. L'endroit où les deux filles se trouvaient était très bruyant. On entendait plein de voix d'hommes qui parlaient très fort. En examinant la place, Sakura s'aperçut qu'elles étaient assises dans un bar et entourées d'hommes très mal vêtus. Certains avaient de grandes barbes tandis que d'autres avaient l'air d'avoir ommis de se laver depuis quelques semaines. Des tintements de verres retentissaient à travers la pièce, entremêlés de rires et de cris.

-Sakura? Je crois que ce sont...des pirates.

Sakura écarquilla les yeux. En refaisant le tour de la pièce du regard, elle se rendit compte que l'hypothèse de Stéphanie était très plausible.

-Je vous offre quelque chose mes jolies.

Les deux filles sursautèrent et se retournèrent. Ils faisaient face à une jolie demoiselle aux cheveux bruns longs et frisés. Elle était vêtue d'une robe rouge très serrée et portait un plateau sur sa main.

-Euh...où sommes-nous? Demanda Stéphanie d'un air horrifié.

Sakura remarqua que la fille les dévisageaient et ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée de se faire remarquer.

-Oh désolée! Dit-elle avec de l'assurance. Nous sommes deux voyageuses et nous nous sommes perdues. Pourriez-vous nous indiquer où nous sommes?

Les yeux de la serveuse s'agrandirent. Elle afficha un grand sourire.

-Oyez pirates!

Tous les pirates se retournèrent vers elle, certains la dévorant des yeux.

-Nous avons ici deux jolies voyageuses qui ne savent pas où elles sont. (Tous les regards se détournèrent sur Sakura et Stéphanie.) Je crois qu'elles ont besoin de l'aide d'un d'entre vous pour leur faire visiter la place. Qui veut s'offrir?

Tous les hommes se mirent à gesticuler et à crier, manifestant un désir d'aider les deux jeunes filles. Stéphanie et Sakura se regardèrent, horrifiées à cette vue. C'est alors qu'un homme, particulièrement gras et laid, s'avança, claudiquant parce qu'il avait une jambe en bois. Il dégageait une odeur nauséabonde. Il s'approcha dangereusement de Stéphanie.

-Moi je suis prêt à les aider!, dit-il de sa voix grasse.

-Euh...je crois que nous allons nous en sortir!

-Oh non! Je vais vous aider moi! Et si vous voulez je vous ferai même visiter ma cabine!

Sur ces mots le pirate à l'air dégoûtant fit un clin d'œil à Stéphanie. Tous les autres hommes, qui avaient suivi la scène, se mirent à rire. Stéphanie aggripa le bras de Sakura. L'homme attrapa Sakura et Stéphanie par la taille et les amena dehors.

-Alors les jolies moules, par où voulez-vous commencer? Ma chambre?

Sakura essaya de se déprendre mais l'homme nauséabond la tenait trop fort.

-Oh! Marguerite, Françoise! C'est là que je vous trouve!

Le pirate qui tenait les deux filles se retourna d'un air interrogateur.

-Merci Bill tu les as retrouvées! Elles sont en visite chez moi. Les pauvres, elles sont tellement désorientées.

Sakura et Stéphanie se retournèrent à leur tour. Le jeune homme qui avait pronnoncé ces mots avait l'air d'être dans la vingtaine. Il avait des cheveux noirs, lisses et de grans yeux brun foncé. Il souriant d'un air espiègle. Lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Sakura, il lui fit un clin d'œil. Celle-ci se mit à rire.

-Oh! Antoine! Nous te cherchions justement, moi et Sté...Françoise! Je crois que maman serait bien contente que tu nous ramènes à la maison. Pas vrai Françoise?

Stéphanie, qui ne comprenait pas la scène, approuva. Le pirate qui avait voulu profiter des deux filles avait l'air mal à l'aise et confus.

-Oh. Désolé Monsieur, je ne savais pas.

-Eh bien la prochaine fois, arrangez-vous pour savoir.

Le pirate s'en alla d'un air penaud. Sakura et Stéphanie s'approchèrent du jeune homme qui les avait sauvées.

-Merci mille fois! Dit joyeusement Sakura. Au fait, nous sommes Sakura et Stéphanie!

-D'accord! Moi je m'appelle Philippe. Au fait, d'où venez-vous?

Sakura et Stéphanie se regardèrent, confuses. Devaient-elles lui révéler la vérité?

-Je vois à vos accoutrements que vous n'êtes pas du coin. Ni même de l'époque peut-être.

Sakura écarquilla les yeux.

-Quoi?! Tu crois que nous venons d'une autre époque?!

-Ce ne serait pas impossible. Il y a quelques jours, une femme aux cheveux noirs est passée. Elle a dit qu'elle attendait deux personnes et qu'elle venait du futur. Au début, nous nous sommes moqués d'elle, mais quand elle nous a fait une démonstration de ses pouvoirs magique, laissez-moi vous dire que plus personne ne riait.

-Euh...était-elle accompagnée, demanda précipitemment Stéphanie.

-Non, je ne crois pas. Elle a dit qu'elle demeurerait sur notre île jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve ce qu'elle cherchait. Entre vous et moi, je vous avoue que personne n' a osé s'y imposer.

-Je comprends...euh dis...Philippe c'est ça? Tu crois que nous pourrions venir chez toi...question de visiter ta maison?

-Oh sans problème! C'est juste à côté. Je passais dans le coin pour aller acheter des fruits quand j'ai vu que vous aviez l'air dans le trouble.

-Tu as bien fait! Dit Sakura en soupirant.

-Bon! Suivez-moi les filles, ce n'est pas loin.

Sakura et Stéphanie suivirent le garçon. Celui-ci portait une chemise blanche un peu tachée, mais cela lui allait très bien. Après quelques minutes de marches, il entra dans une petite maison de bois. Les deux filles suivirent.

-Ce n'est pas grand je sais, mais je vis tout seul.

La maison n'avait qu'une pièce, sombre et petite, qui contenait un lit et une table. Sur la table, il y avait une chandelle à moitié consummée et un poignard. Sakura s'assit sur une des chaises qui se trouvait autour de la tête. Elle était très épuisée. Il faisait vraiment chaud et elle commençait à le ressentir. Le jeune garçon fit signe à Stéphanie de prendre place. Il s'assit, toujours souriant.

-Alors, expliquez-moi ce que vous faites ici.

Sakura regarda Stéphanie, hésitante. Devaient-elles lui révéler la raison de leur présence? Sakura se résigna à le faire, de disant que si les choses tournaient mal, elles pourraient toujours changer d'époque.

Après avoir raconté leur histoire à Philippe, Sakura et Stéphanie se rendirent compte que la nuit était tombée et qu'ils n'avaient pas de place pour dormir. Philippe les invita à dormir chez lui. Même si ce n'était pas l'idéal, les deux filles furent très heureuses du tapis qu'il étala par terre et qu'elles partagèrent. Sakura se dit que dès le lendemain matin, il faudrait qu'elles se mettent à chercher à travers la ville pour un allier.


	5. La poursuite

Sakura ouvrit les yeux : le soleil qui se levait au loin lui chatouillait le visage. Cela lui prit quelques instants avant de se rappeler où elle était. Stéphanie ouvrit également les yeux. Elle avait l'air encore très fatigué. Mais elle savait qu'une grosse journée les attendait. Philippe dormait près d'elles sur un petit matelas. Sakura se tourna vers Stéphanie et se mit à chuchoter.

-Viens, nous allons aller marcher. Ne le réveillons pas.

-D'accord!

Les deux filles sortirent de la maison sans faire de bruit. Mais aussitôt qu'elles arrivèrent dehors, impossible que ce ne soit pas bruyant. Tous les visages des gens qui se trouvaient dans la rue, travaillant, portant de l'eau ou simplement parlant à quelqu'un se retournèrent vers elles. Quelqu'un cria :

-C'est elles! Attrapez-les!

Sakura et Stéhanie rentrèrent tout de suite dans la maison de Philippe. Elles barrèrent la porte et placèrent la table devant, de manière à ce que personne ne puisse l'ouvrir. Philippe se réveilla en sursaut et se tourna vers elles, l'air interrogateur.

-À quoi vous jouez? Demanda-t-il en se grattant la tête.

-À rien! Tous ces gens dehors veulent notre peau.

-Comment est-ce possible?

-Aucune idée!

Philippe entrouvra un rideau gris et déchiré. Il le replaça aussitôt. Il était maintenant blême.

-Nous devons absolument trouver un endroit où vous cacher. Venez.

Les pirates, qui n'étaient pas très ingénieux, se trouvaient tous devant la maison à essayer de défoncer la porte, qui allait bientôt céder. Philippe ouvrit un tirroir et en sortit trois draps, qu'il tendit aux deux filles. Celles-ci s'enroulèrent dedans, de manière à ne pas être reconnues. Le garçon ouvrit une fenêtre derrière la maison. Tous trois sortirent sans faire de bruit et ils se mirent à courir, suivis d'un fracas signifiant que la porte venait d'être défoncée. Sakura, Stéphanie et Philippe couraient à travers les routes. Soudain, Stéphanie s'arrêta.

-Regardez ça.

Les deux autres s'approchèrent. Stéphanie se trouvait devant une affiche, aggrafée sur un mur. Sur l'affiche, on voyait la tête de Sakura et la tête de Stéphanie, painte en noir et blanc. Et en-desous il était écrit : « Ramenez-nous les têtes et nous vous donnerons 1000$ ».

-Oh mon Dieu Sakura! Nous devons faire quelque chose!

Sakura regardait l'affiche, l'air furieux.

-Stéphanie, je crois que c'est un coup de Mila.

-Oh non! Comment a-t-elle su dans quelle époque nous étions?

-Aucune idée! Mais ce que je sais, c'est que nous devons nous cacher et au plus vite. Tu comprendras pourquoi si tu regardes derrière nous!

Une troupe de pirates gros et malhabiles couraient vers les trois amis, qui se mirent à courir à leur tour, effrayés. Sakura savait que si on l'attrapait, elle et Stéphanie allaient vraiment être dans le pétrin.

-Venez, s'écria Philippe, j'ai peut-être un endroit où nous pourrions nous cacher.

Les deux filles le suivirent, sans hésiter. Ils descendirent une route de pierre. Ensuite, ils passèrent sous quelques arbres. Ils longeaient des bateaux amarrés dans l'eau quand la porte de l'un d'eux s'ouvrit. Un bras en sortit en fit signe aux trois fugitifs de rentrer. Dans un geste désespéré, Sakura, Stéphanie et Philippe se jetèrent à l'intérieur. La porte se referma. Quelques instants plus tard, on entendit le fracas que les pas des pirates faisaient en courant. Ils avaient été bernés. Sakura releva la tête (elle était accroupie par terre). Devant elle se trouvait une fille, très grande aux cheveux blonds courts. Elle avait de beaux yeux rieurs. Elle portait un accoutrement très sexy, qui montrait sa jolie taille et son nombril. Philippe avait l'air de la trouver vraiment belle. Il s'était relevé et était déjà prêt à lui serrer la main.

-Bonjour! Je m'appelle Nami. Je fais partie de l'équipage du Chapeau de paille. J'ai vu les affiches un peu partout et je me suis dit que vous aviez l'air bien trop innocentes pour être recherchées! Et quand je vous ai vues arriver en courant, je savais que je devais vous aider. Mais dites-moi, que se passe-t-il?

Encore une fois, Sakura et Stéphanie racontèrent leur récit. Ne sachant pas trop pourquoi, Sakura faisait vraiment confiance à cette fille, qui avait l'air très intelligent. Elle était vraiment gentille et tout de suite elle avait offert des tasses d'eau chaude aux trois recherchés (Philippe étant maintenant recherché parce qu'il avait été vu après des deux « criminelles »).

-Sakura...j'espère que cette Mila ne nous mettra plus de bâtons dans les roues. Sinon nous n'avancerons pas beaucoup...tu sais...je veux vraiment retrouver Shaolan et je réalise que ce sera vraiment dangereux.

Pendant que Sakura et Stéphanie discutaient, deux silhouette avaient observé la scène à travers un rubis. On entendit un ricanement.

-Eh bien si vous croyez qu'on a fini de vous mettre des bâtons dans les roues, vous vous trompez. Nous allons tout faire pour vous rendre la vie dure. Et quand je réussirai à mettre la main sur toi Sakura, j'aurai tes cartes.

-Mais Mila, dit l'autre silhouette, pourquoi ne pas s'attaquer à elle tout de suite?

-Elle est sous la protection d'Eriol. Et je sais qu'il serait capable d'arriver de n'importe où pour la sauver. Nous devons attendre. Plus le garçon perdra ses forces, plus Sakura perdra les siennes. Ils sont directement liés.

-Bonne idée Mila! Tu sais, j'adore ton ingéniosité.

-Merci Rubis.

-Bon! Merci beaucoup Philippe et Nami! Je crois que notre aventure dans votre époque s'achève ici.

-Oui! Merci beaucoup, dit Stéphanie en s'inclinant.

Elle se tourna vers Philippe. Cela l'attristait d'avoir à le laisser derrière. Il avait été vraiment gentil avec elles. Mais elle savait qu'elle aurait à se séparer de beaucoup de gens durant son périple. Elle prit la main de Sakura, qui avait déployé le scèptre.

-Attendez!

Les deux filles se retournèrent. Philippe s'approcha d'elles et prit la main de Stéphanie.

-Qu'est-ce que vous croyez? Je viens avec vous!

Stéphanie ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle se tourna vers Nami.

-Et toi, tu viens?

-Non merci! J'ai tant à faire ici! Bonne chance! Et surtout, faites attention à vous.

-Merci beaucoup! Adieu Nami!

Sur ces mots, Sakura prononça l'incantation et les trois aventuriers disparurent, laissant la pièce en silence. Nami regarda les tasses vides sur la table et se dit qu'elle souhaitait vraiment la meilleure des chances à Sakura, Stéphanie et Philippe.

-----------

Fin de ce chapitre! à vrai dire, j'ai aucune idée de ce qui s'en vient dans le prochain donc ça se peut qu'il soit plus long à arriver. Je vais réfléchir à une époque et vous le verrez probablement bientôt paraître. N'hésitez pas à m'écrire des commentaires sur des détail que vous avez aimé ou moins aimé! Je les attends avec impatience. Merci d'avance

Winry


	6. Le château

Bon, avant de commencer ce chapitre (ouf déjà le 6ème!) je veux remercier encore ceux qui m'ont envoyé des commentaires et merci Magus-sisters2 de m'en avoir envoyé plus qu'un j'apprécie vraiment! C'est vraiment grâce aux commentaires que je continue à écrire! Mon fanfic est loin d'être le meilleur au monde mais je m'amuse tellement à l'écrire et ça me fait vrmt plaisir à chaque fois que je reçois un review! Continuez à m'en envoyer j'apprécie vrmt! Bizou!

Winry

La première chose qui frappa Sakura quand elle ouvrit les yeux, ce fut cette horrible odeur qui empreigna ses narines. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle se trouvait dans une ville sombre aux rues étroites et au sol de pierre. De grands immeubles de brique l'entouraient. Les rues étaient infestées de vidanges et de rats. Elle se rendit compte que Stéphanie avait l'air aussi dégouté qu'elle. Quant à Philippe, il avait l'air de s'y plaire.

-Wow! Cette ville est magnifique!

Sakura se retourna vers lui.

-Tu aimes ça?

-Oui! Regardez comment les bâtiments sont grands!

-Bon...si tu le dis! Je crois qu'on a encore reculé dans le temps.

-Moi aussi, affirma Stéphanie d'un air dégoûté.

Stéphanie sursauta et se mit à hurler!

-Stéphanie, qu'y a-t-il?

-Un...un...RAT!

Un rat se trouvait à ses pieds et la regardait, d'un regard interrogateur.

Philippe se mit à rire.

-Ce n'est qu'un tout petit animal! Il ne peut te faire de ....AAAHH! RAT!

Le rat était passé entre les jambes de Philippe, qui était sauté sur une pile de boîtes. Sakura se mit à rire. Elle réalisa que c'était la première fois qu'elle riait autant depuis l'enlèvement de Shaolan. Repenser à lui la ramena au sérieux.

-Allez, si le scèptre nous a ammenés ici, c'est qu'il y a quelque chose d'intéressant pour notre quête. Et Philippe, lâche Stéphanie, comme tu l'as dit toi-même tout à l'heure, ce ne sont que de petits animaux.

Philippe, qui était accroché après Stéphanie la lâcha, honteux d'avoir eu si peur d'un rongeur. Stéphanie s'approcha de Sakura.

-Regarde là-bas! Il y a un immense palais. Nous devrions essayer d'y pénétrer.

-Bonne idée!

Philippe, qui avait l'air moins enthousiaste à cette idée, se décida à suivre.

Une heure plus tard, après s'être promenés à travers les rues et croisé des gens (qui avaient l'air aussi pauvre que la ville), les trois aventuriers arrivèrent enfin devant les portes du palais. Sakura, même dans son époque, n'avait jamais rien vu de tel. C'était un palais immense, en pierre grise. À l'extrême droite, une immense tour s'élevait vers le ciel. Cela était magnifique. Sakura ne savait pas quoi dire. Et effectivement, elle n'eut pas à parler, car quelqu'un le fit à sa place.

-Que faites-vous ici? Demanda une grosse voix, qui rappela à Sakura la voix désagréable des pirates.

-Eee nous nous...

Philippe s'avança.

-Nous avons été appelés par le roi. Nous sommes ses...eee...agents secrets. Il nous avait demandé de se promener dans les autres pays pour vérifier ce que préparaient nos ennemis. Et nous sommes de retour au palais pour lui expliquer la situation.

Les deux soldats, qui surveillaient une immense grille, se regardèrent un instant, puis partirent à rire.

-Allez! Décampez. Nous ne voulons pas vous revoir ici.

Sakura, Stéphanie et Philippe s'en allèrent, la mine basse. Un mur de pierre entourait la totalité du palais. Seule cette grille pouvait les mener à l'immense batisse. Les trois amis longeaient le mur de pierre quand Stéphanie lâcha un cri d'exclamation.

-Voilà! Regardez!

Les deux autres regardaient l'endroit qu'elle pointait. Il y avait, dans le mur, un trou assez grand pour qu'une personne puisse y passer. Sakura avait l'air soupçonneux.

-Ce trou ne me dit rien qui vaille.

Sakura avait à peine prononcé ces mots que Philippe était déjà à quatre pattes, rentrant dans le trou. Une goutte glissa derrière la tête des deux filles.

-Je crois que ce garçon ne connaît pas le sens du mot méfiance.

-Je suis tout à fait d'accord, Stéphanie.

Philippe se trouvait maintenant de l'autre côté du mur. Il se pencha, voyant que personne ne le suivait.

-Allez! Venez! C'est désert!

Sakura et Stéphanie se regardèrent et décidèrent d'entrer par le trou, faute d'idées. Sakura ne put retenir une exclamation de stupeur lorsqu'elle eut traversé. Devant eux se trouvait un immense jardin dans lequel on avait semé toutes les fleurs imaginables. Toutes les couleurs y figuraient, du rose pâle au jaune orangé, passant par le bleu océan et le rouge sang. C'était magnifique. Il y avait même de grands arbres avec des feuilles d'un vert tendre. Stéphanie aussi regardait le paysage, abasourdie. Philippe se mit à avancer, ce qui sortit les deux filles de leurs pensées. Elles se mirent à le suivre. Soudain, les trois s'arrêtèrent.

-La la la...la la laaa

-Woah! On dirait quelqu'un qui chante.

-Oui tu as raison Sakura! Et elle chante drôlement bien!

-Suivons la voix, proposa Philippe.

Sakura ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée, étant donné qu'ils n'étaient pas supposés se trouver là. Mais elle se résigna tout de même à suivre Philippe. Ils marchèrent quelques instants et plus ils avançaient, plus le son s'amplifiait, laissant entendre une magnifique mélodie sortie tout droit d'un conte de fées. Sakura aperçut soudain une silhouette fine, assise sur un banc, qui tenait un oiseau à sa main. En s'approchant, elle se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'une jeune fille, d'à peu près son âge, aux longs cheveux bruns, portant une robe blanche et une couronne. En les apercevant, celle-ci sursauta et l'oiseau s'envola. Elle arrêta de chanter aussitôt, se leva et se mit à reculer.

-Qui...qui êtes-vous?

Sakura s'approcha lentement.

-N'aie pas peur. Je m'appelle Sakura. Voici Philippe et Stéphanie, mes amis. Comment t'appelles-tu?

-Vous...vous ne savez pas qui je suis?

La jeune fille les regardait bizarrement, avec de la méfiance dans le regard.

-Je suis la princesse de ce royaume. Princesse Garnet.

-Oh! Une princesse! S'écria Philippe.

La princesse fit un saut par en arrière.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'est pas méchant! S'exclama Stéphanie en riant.

Sakura s'approcha encore de la princesse, qui ne recula pas. Elle s'agenouilla.

-Écoute, nous sommes à la recherche d'une femme nommé Mila et...

La princesse écarquilla les yeux en entendant ce nom.

-Ne me parlez pas d'elle!

-Pourquoi?

-Hé bien...depuis deux jours, elle est arrivée ici. Et elle a réussi à séduire mon père. Elle est avec lui dans le palais en ce moment. Mais elle me regarde toujours comme si elle voulait me tuer. Et...et...j'ai très peur d'elle.

Sur ces mots, elle éclata en sanglots. Sakura se releva.

-Écoute, nous pouvons t'en débarasser. Mais à une condition.

-Ah oui? Laquelle?

-Que tu nous laisses nous ballader dans le palais sans que nous nous fassions arrêter.

-Marché conclu.

Sur ces mots, Sakura, Stéphanie et Philippe suivirent Garnet. Peut-être allaient-ils trouver quelqu'un pour les aides à l'intérieur du palais.

-------------

Princesse Garnet n'est pas un personnage que j'ai inventé. Je l'ai empruntée au jeu de Play station Final Fantasy 9.


	7. Avec l'aide d'une princesse

Bonjour! 7ème chapitre! Je suis vrmt contente! J'ai reçu un review me demandant de mieux définir la personnalité de Stéphanie (qu'elle soit plus comme dans l'anime, c'est-à-dire qu'elle essaie toujours d'être meilleure que Sakura). Et je me disais justement que je n'approfondissais pas assez sa personnalité. Mais dans mon fanfic, Sakura et Stéphanie sont réconcilliées (vous vous rappelez dans l'anime quand Stéphanie va coucher chez Sakura?). Bon, donc, ça se passe après cet épisode. Alors Stéphanie respecte vraiment Sakura, c'est pour ça qu'elle n'essaie jamais de se placer devant elle. Mais je vais quand même essayer de lui donner plus de personnalité. Merci pour les review et j'étais contente de recevoir une suggestion J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre! Bizou!

Winry

-Voici ma chambre.

Sakura n'en croyait pas ses yeux. La chambre de la princesse était plus grande que la totalité de sa maison. Les murs, couverts de tapisserie rosée et blanc cassé, se vouaient parfaitement au couvre-lit beige avec des motifs roses. Une grande étagère se trouvait dans le coin de la chambre, ainsi que plusieur meubles somptueux. Stéphanie se dirrigea vers le lit. Personne ne parlait. Elle monta sur le lit et...se mit à sauter et à crier.

-Woah! J'avais toujours rêvé de sauter sur un lit aussi grand! Venez!

Sakura et Philippe se regardèrent, puis regardèrent Garnet, comme pour avoir une permission. Celle-ci leur sourit. Ils se précipitèrent sur le lit et se mirent à immiter Stéphanie. Voyant que Garnet ne venait pas, Sakura sauta du lit et alla la prendre par le bras. Celle-ci essaya de résister, mais finalement elle se joignit aux trois autres et se mit elle aussi à sauter sur le lit. Mais soudain, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit.

-Garnet, pourrais-tu faire moins de bruit je...

C'était un homme qui se trouvait dans le câdre de la porte. Quand il aperçut que Garnet n'était pas seule, il se mit à sourire.

-Oh! Je vois que tu es avec des amis! Vous pouvez continuer à faire du bruit alors!

Et il referma la porte.

-Garnet, pourquoi avait-il l'air si heureux que tu sois accompagnée?

-Hé bien...ces temps-ci je suis souvent seule. Et cela l'inquiète. Il m'aime beaucoup vous savez...mais cette Mila. Depuis deux jours, toute son attention est sur elle.

-Oh...je vois...

-Il y a un bal ce soir pour mon seizième anniversaire! Vous voulez venir?

Sakura regarda Garnet.

-C'est ta fête? Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas dit plus tôt?

-Hé bien...je ne savais pas si cela vous intéresserait...

-Bien sûr! S'exclama Philippe. Nous viendrons avec plaisir.

Sakura se demanda s'ils avaient vraiment le temps de s'amuser. Mais elle se dit qu'ils trouveraient peut-être un allier au bal. Donc elle décida elle aussi d'accepter l'invitation.

-Oh mais il y a un problème!

-Lequel?

-Regardez vos habits. Vous n'êtes pas habillés pour un bal. Allez ouvrir l'armoire là-bas. Et prenez ce que vous voulez.

-Mais toi? Que vas-tu porter?

-Ne vous inquiétez pas! Papa a fait faire une robe juste pour moi. Elle n'est pas avec les autres. Et nous sommes à peu près de la même taille donc je crois que vous pouvez prendre la robe de votre choix.

Sakura et Stéphanie coururent vers l'armoire. Elles étaient très excitées de pouvoir porter ce genre d'habit.

Quelques heures plus tard...

Sakura et Stéphanie attendaient en bas d'un escalier. Garnet leur avait dit de l'attendre. Elles n'avaient pas encore vu la robe qu'elle porterait pour le bal. Sakura avait opté pour une robe d'un rouge rosé et beige, avec de longues manches. Quant à Stéphanie, elle était vêtue d'une robe bouffante jaune pâle, avec des rubans partout. C'est alors que les deux amies aperçurent Garnet, qui descendait les marches. Elle avait une grande robe blanche, ornées de plumes et un petit diadème argent, muni d'une plume. Ses cheveux brun foncé lui tombaient sur les épaules. Elle avait aussi une chaîne en argent.

-Woah! Tu es ravissante!

-Merci! Vous aussi! Allons-y!

-Attendez-moi!

Philippe arriva. Il portait une chemise beige en lin ainsi qu'un pantalon brun qui l'avantageait vraiment.

-Eee qu'y a-t-il?

Il se sentit soudain très gêné sous le regard des trois filles.

-Rien! Dit timidement Stéphanie, qui avait rougi. Allons-y!

-Oui! S'exclama Garnet avec joie. Je pourrai vous présenter mon frère!

Sakura s'arrêta de marcher. La clef qu'elle portait toujours au cou se mit à devenir plus chaude, comme si elle s'activait.

-Ça va Sakura?

-Oui ne vous inquiétez pas! J'ai seulement eu un léger malaise.

-Bon...allons-y!

Stéphanie vint pour passer devant Philippe mais celui-ci la retenut et lui tendit un bras. C'est donc en tenant le bras du garçon très séduisant qu'elle se rendit au bal, ce qui ne lui déplut guère.

La salle de bal était remplie à craquer. Les murs étaient or, ornés de statuts très somptueuses. Au fond, on avait emménagé une table sur laquelle d'énormes plats de nourriture avaient été posés. Tous les gens souriaient et dansaient. Un petit orchestre jouait sur le côté de la salle.

-Bonjour Garnet.

-Oh! Kitio mon frère. Comment vas-tu?

Kitio ressemblait énormément à sa petite sœur. Il avait des cheveux bruns, mi-longs, qui encâdraient les traits parfaits de son visage. Ses yeux brun foncé avaient un petit air triste, comme s'il ne se sentait pas à sa place.

-Mal. Regarde qui est venu.

C'est alors qu'il pointa le fond de la salle, où il y avait un trône. Le père de Garnet était assis sur ce trône. À côté de lui, dans une longue robe noire, se tenait Mila, tel un prédateur en recherche de sa proie. Elle avait l'air de scruter la salle, comme si elle savait que Sakura s'y trouvait. Cette dernière se pencha aussitôt, immitée par Stéphanie.

-Qu'y a-t-il? Demanda Kitio.

-Elle ne doit pas nous voir.

-D'accord. Venez.

Il se fraya un chemin à travers la foule, suivi par Sakura, Stéphanie, Garnet et Philippe. Ils se retrouvèrent dans un petit couloir sombre, parsemé de tableaux représentant des gens qui avaient dû faire partie de la famille. Soudain, il s'arrêta devant un de ses tableaux et le tassa. Il y avait un trou dans le mur. Il poussa tout le monde à l'intérieur et referma aussitôt le tableau. Une odeur de poussière régnait dans la pièce. Il alluma une lampe. Des meubles qui avait l'air très ancien longeaient les murs de ce qui semblait être un débarras.

-Ici elle ne vous trouvera pas.

-Ouf! Merci!

Mais Garnet avait l'air inquiet.

-Papa...il va se demander où je suis. Ce bal est pour mon anniversaire.

-Tu as raison. Retourne au bal. Fais comme si rien n'était.

-D'accord. À tantôt.

Celle-ci passa par le trou et disparut dans le couloir, dans un bruit de pas précipités.

-Bon. Que faites-vous ici? Kitio avait demandé ceci très sèchement, sur un ton sans réplique.

Comme elles avaient fait avec Philippe, Sakura et Stéphanie lui expliquèrent leur situation. Étrangement, selon sa façon de bouger et son regard, et aussi sa façon de parler, Kitio rappelait beaucoup Shaolan à Sakura. Son regard un peu triste, son air sévère et à la fois timide. Elle comprit soudain pourquoi sa clef avait pris vie quand Garnet avait parlé de son frère. Il devait venir avec eux. Il avait l'air très courageux.

-Euh...Kitio?

-Oui? Il avait encore cette froideur dans le regard quand il regarda Sakura.

-Tu voudrais...hé bien...tu accepterais de...

Mais soudain le garçon se leva, faisant tomber une boîte.

-Ma sœur. Il lui arrivé quelque chose.

Il déplaça le tableau et sortit de la salle, suivi par les trois autres. Il se précipita dans la salle de bal.

-Je ne sens pas sa présence ici. Elle est dehors. Venez.

-Oh non.

-Qu'y a-t-il Stéphanie?

-Mila. Elle a disparu.

-Dans ce cas il faut se dépêcher. Je savais qu'elle voulait du mal à ma sœur.

Les quatre amis sortirent en vitesse du palais. Effectivement, Mila se tenait en plein milieu d'un rosier, dont les roses avaient l'air mort. Garnet était couchée à ses pieds, inconsciente.

-Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait? Redonnez-moi ma sœur!

Il n'y avait aucune peur dans le ton de Kitio. Seulement de la détermination.

-Bien sûr que je vais te la redonner. Mais donnez-moi les cartes.

Sakura s'avança et passa devant Kitio.

-Je ne les ai pas.

-Je ne te crois pas. Donne-les moi et cette fille pourra se réveiller et retrouver sa belle petite famille.

Sakura ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle ne voulait pas mettre la vie de Garnet en danger. Mais que devait-elle faire? Elle se mit soudain à penser intensément à Shaolan. Où était-il en ce moment? Et qu'aurait-il fait dans un moment pareil? Elle eut soudain une idée, une lumière traversant son esprit. Elle se tourna vers Kitio et lui sourit. Avec du courage et de l'ingéniosité, ils allaient réussir à sauver Garnet.

Héhé! Ce chapitre est un peu plus long, j'espère que vous l'avez aimé pareil! Envoyez moi vos commentaires!

Winry


End file.
